Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano was a young Togruta Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars. She was nicknamed Snips by her master, due to her tendency to be snippy, Anakin Skywalker. Early Life She was discovered on Shili by Jedi Master Plo Koon at the young age of three and was raised at the Jedi Temple. Eventually, Yoda would be involved with assigning her to becoming Anakin's apprentice. Despite only being a Padawan, Ahsoka has shown great skill in battle. She has been able to hold her own, for a short time, against the likes of General Grievous and Asajj Ventress, not to mention countless numbers of battle droids. She was also a very accomplished with ship repairs, starfighter piloting and hand-to-hand combat. Even with her skills, Ahsoka still had much to learn about becoming a Jedi, as she sometimes tended to lash out in ways that are not befitting of a Jedi. This may have been because of her more aggressive Togrutan tendencies. Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) Tano was a talented student and was promoted to the rank of Padawan earlier than normal by Master Yoda, and assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker in hopes that it would teach Skywalker a greater sense of responsibility. The Jedi Council hoped that as Tano became more independent, her Master would learn to let go of his problematic sense of attachment. They sent the Padawan to the planet Christophsis to join Skywalker, hoping to aid him in the current battle and pass on a message that Kenobi and Skywalker must return to the temple. Though it was presumed she was going to be Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's new Padawan, she revealed that she was assigned to Skywalker. Unfortunately, Separatist General Whorm Loathsom had activated a deflector shield and had his droid army advance behind it, negating the use of cannons. Master Skywalker and his new Padawan tried to figure out how to get inside the shield and destroy the generator. They hid beneath a box and waited until the droids and tanks passed before they carefully sneaked in. Unluckily, they accidentally bumped into a droideka. Tano was intent on fighting, but Skywalker insisted on running. He told her to stop, allowing the chance to slash at the rolling droid as it passed them. When they reached the generator, Tano accidentally tripped a number of sensors, alerting retail droids to their presence. Skywalker distracted the droids while Tano planted explosive charges on the generator. One of the droids approached her from behind, but she managed to slice it in half with her lightsaber. Cloak of Darkness Later, Tano was assigned to Luminara Unduli's ship to guard Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, who had been captured on Rodia. Tano threatened Gunray during his interrogation, earning a chastising from Unduli. When the ship was boarded by super battle droids, Tano stayed at Gunray's cell while Unduli dealt with the droids. Tano faced Asajj Ventress when the dark assassin broke into the detention level to free Nute Gunray. However, Tano was tricked and was locked in Gunray's cell. Unduli came to her rescue, though, and the two briefly fought Ventress together. Unduli insisted on chasing Asajj alone, despite Tano's warning. Eventually, Tano decided to go help the Jedi Master, and the two dueled Ventress together. Although the traitor Captain Faro Argyus and the Rattataki assassin successfully rescued Gunray, it was not a total loss because the ship could be tracked. Tano spoke with her Master, who told her to meet him at a rendezvous point, departed after saying goodbye to Unduli. She also briefed the Jedi Master Kit Fisto on the possible whereabouts of Gunray. Dooku Captured Ahsoka, along with Captain Rex and Obi-Wan Kenobi, set out to find Anakin, who was last seen dueling with the Sith Count Dooku. While Obi-Wan boarded Dooku's frigate and freed Anakin, Kenobi ordered Ahsoka to command the cruiser to open fire on Dooku's frigate. Ahsoka did, but Kenobi and Skywalker took a shuttle and went after Dooku's Solar Sailor, crash-landing on the planet Vanqor. Ahsoka and a couple of clone troopers took a shuttle down to the planet where they freed the two Jedi from a cave. Ahsoka was unimpressed when she heard that Dooku escaped. Jedi Crash and Defenders of Peace Ahsoka, alongside Anakin, were sent to the Quell system to help Aayla Secura who was in the middle of a losing battle. Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, and a couple of other troopers took gunships to Aayla's cruiser, the Liberty , but faced rocket battle droids. Anakin said he was going to rescue Aayla and her crew and jumped on a rocket droid and flew down to the cruiser. One rocket droid destroyed Ahsoka's gunship's cockpit, forcing the pilot to jump and be helped by Rex. Without any pilot, the gunship crashed to the ship. Ahsoka led the clones and met up with Anakin, Aayla, and Commander Bly. Anakin ordered a ship to dock on the Liberty ''and escape. The group headed towards the docking bay, but a fire started and starting blowing up the ship. Anakin used the Force on the group and sent them to safety, holding out the fire. The explosion sent the door flying and Anakin injured. Ahsoka quickly helped Anakin and were able to escape on the ship. Unfortunately, a droid shot the cockpit which killed one pilot while they docked with Admiral Yularen's ship. The pilot's head hit the hyperdrive and the crew had to detatch and went into hyperspace. Padawan Lost Ahsoka was kidnapped by Trandoshans using a stun net during the battle of Felucia. She woke up in a cage, inside a Trandoshan slave ship, and learned from one of her fellow inmates that they had been captured by Trandoshans to be hunted for sport. When the slave ship arrived to Island Four, the place where they were going to be hunted, all the prisoners were dropped on the beach. The Trandoshans then opened fire with a blaster cannon. Many prisoners attempted to run, and were shot. Instead, Ahsoka took cover under a large piece of vegetation, before running towards the jungle. The gunner wasn't able to hit her, and she escaped. She walked shortly in the forest before encountering three younglings: Kalifa, O-mer, and Jynx. They told her to follow them, and led her to their hide-out, where they explained her who they were, and that they had been captured on a training mission, and survived until now. The next day, they went out in the jungle, as the hunt began. They saw the Trandoshans target two others, and Ahsoka said they had to save them. Kalifa told her to stay there, and they watched as they two were shot. As they left, Ahsoka declared they should have saved them, but Kalifa replied they were survivors, not heroes. Ahsoka replied her master would've never forgave her to run and hide in such situation, and left, despite Kalifa's begging for her to stay with them. Ahsoka walked in the jungle, completely exposed, calling for the Trandoshans. One of them quickly engaged her. She used the Force to prevent him from shooting her, then Force strangled him for a short time. The Trandoshan fell on the ground, and she jumped on his back. They fought, and he ejected her on the ground and regained his gun. He prepared to fire, but was prevented by Kalifa, who started to Force strangle him. But unlike Ahsoka, she kept strangling him, attempting to kill him. Ahsoka made her stop, reminding her it wasn't the Jedi way to kill out of hatred. The Trandoshan once again dropped to the ground, and called for help. Ahsoka and the younglings fleed as the Hover Pods arrived. They were chased by two Hover Pods, and soon spliting two groups: O-mer and Jynx, and Ahsoka and Kalifa. The Trandoshans were chasing Ahsoka and Kalifa, and soon, a blaster broke the branch where was stepping Kalifa. She fell, and was wounded. One Trandoshan, Garnac, went after her. He chased her, and finally got in front of her. He was going to shoot her, when Ahsoka dropped from an upper branch and kicked him in the face, giving Kalifa the occasion to escape. They fought in hand to hand combat, and finally, as Garnac attempted to leap on her, she dodged and he fell and impaled himself on a stalagmite. Ahsoka left him, and went back to Kalifa, where she helped her to walk away. But as they left, Kalifa was shot in the back. Just before dying, she told Ahsoka to take care of O-mer and Jynx. Wookiee Hunt Ahsoka escaped from the Trandoshans tracking her, and came back to their hide-out, where she announced the news of Kalifa's death. O-mer and Jynx were struck, and O-mer declared all was lost. But Ahsoka refused to fall into pessimism, and refused to give up. She made a plan to high-jack the dropship that brought prisoners to escape. The following night, the dropship came to drop new prisoners. They jumped on it, and one of the two pilots got out to attack them. O-mer and Jynx engaged him, while Ahsoka got inside to neutralize the pilot. The Trandoahsn opened fire on her, but she dodged the bolts and force pushed him in the window, killing him. But the blaster bolts had damaged the ship, and it was starting to crash. Meanwhile, outside, O-mer and Jynx kept fighting their Trandoshan. They were eventually able to make him fall from the ship. As the ship started to fall apart, Ahsoka struggled to keep the ship flying in an attempt to save the prisoners. She had to contempt herself of releasing them using the hatches, and then to jump out to save her own life. The ship being a complete wreck, Ahsoka and the younglings realised their plan to escape had failed. But as they prepared to leave, they heard a roar coming out of the wreck. A Wookiee, Chewbacca, got out. Once they got back to their improvised base, they talked to him, using Ahsoka's knowledge of the Wookiee language. He told them his name, and that he could build a communicator out of the wreck to contact his home planet. They came back to the ship, and he chose the materials he needed. As him and Ahsoka left the dropship, they were located by a Trandoshan dropped there to investigate the crash. He prepared himself to snipe Ahsoka, but was prevented from that by O-mer and Jynx. They fought, and, ultimately, Chewbacca came to neutralize the Trandoshan. Back to the base, they realized the transmitter Chewbacca had built was apparently not working. O-mer and Jynx wanted then to attack the Trandoshan base head-on, using their prisoner in their favor. Ahsoka was against the idea, but since they weren't going to change their plans, she accepted to go with them, feeling responsible for them. The next day, they forced their prisoner to call in a hover pod. It was sent, and Chewbacca knocked-out the pilot. Then, Ahsoka, O-mer and Jynx attacked the Trandoshan flying base. But they were hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned, and were eventually defeated. As their death seemed inevitable, the ''Halo arrived, transporting a platoon of fully armed Wookiees; the communicator had finally worked. The battle restarted, and all the Trandoshans were killed. Their leader escaped in the upper level, but Ahsoka went after him. He ambushed her with a gun, and they fought in close combat. After throwing him to the ground and disarming him, Ahsoka ordered him to stand down. He refused, and reached for the gun. Ahsoka Force pushed him through the door, and he killed himself as he landed many meters down. Ahsoka, the Wookiees and the younglings were brought back to Coruscant by the Halo, where she was reunited with her master, Anakin Skywalker. He excused himself for not being able to protect her, but Ahsoka re-assured him, and thanked him for his training, that had enabled her to survive, and to help others to do as well. The walked inside the Temple, with master Yoda smiling at the duo. Water War, Gungan Attack and Prisoners During the Battle of Mon Cala, Ahsoka was deployed with Kit Fisto and several clones to help Anakin Skywalker and the Mon Calamari, who were under attack by the Quarren and the Separatists. Shortly after the initial deployment, she saved her master's life, giving back to him the helmet he had lost. She was then sent to protect Prince Lee-Char, who was the target of Separatist Riff Tamson. She was able to bring the Prince away from Tamson, using an underwater speeder, and offered him cover and protection during the battle.Ahsoka served as Lee-Char's personal bodyguard.When everyone except Ahsoka and Lee-Char, Ahsoka freed her master and everyone else. Lee-Char had been made to a king of Mon Calamari. Battle of Umbara Ahsoka, alongside with Barriss Offee piloted her Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Starfighter to destroy the Separatist fleet protecting the planet of Umbara, which allowed the Republic forces to begin their invasion. Kidnapped Ten rotations after Master Yoda communicated with the Torguta's colony of Kiros. Ahsoka along with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Captain Rex landed on the surface. Ahsoka and the other move out on their BARC Speeder to explore the colony. Ahsoka finished off the AAT and later Republic troops surrounded the governor's tower. As Obi-Wan stalled D'nar in combat, Anakin and Ahsoka took AT-RTs and went to disarm the bombs. They were able to disarm multiple bombs that D'Nar set around. But as they approached the last two, two Sniper droids came and fired at her and Anakin, pinning them down. Short on time, Anakin and Ahsoka discovered a weakness in the droids' design: They had no armor on the side. With the droids dispatched, they quickly disarmed the bombs. Later D'Nar escaped from the tower and tried to escape from the planet with his ship. Tecora. Anakin and Ahsoka hastily pursued and managed to land on D'nar's ship. With the two of them disabling the ship, D'Nar unleashed the Blixus, which Anakin handled while Ahsoka went to the cockpit and was able to stabilize the ship and capture D'Nar. Afterwards, Anakin aggressively interrogated D'nar on the missing colony. Ahsoka quickly calmed him and were successful in learning about the colonist. With D'nar in custody and having learned of the Zygerrian queen's plan, the three contacted Jedi Council, but they were informed by Admiral Yularen that the entire colony disappeared. Slaves of the Republic Ahsoka along with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Captain Rex travel to Zygerria.Ahsoka dressed like a slave in order to locate to colonist.Ahsoka in disguide given to the queen but later Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured.The queen ordered Anakin to kill Obi-wan.Ahsoka give a signal and anakin turn on guards.R2-D2 give a lightsaber to the Jedis.Ahsoka attempt to capture the queen but the queen shock her Later they were all captured.Ahsoka taken to the cage. Escape from Kadavo Having separate from Her master.Ahsoka have been kept in cage but later Anakin free her and ordered to get to their ship and with for his signal. Ahsoka and Anakin arrived at Kadavo to rescue Obi-wan and free the torgutas.Their ship was destroyed then Obi wan contacted Anakin said they cannot win alone but the Republic forces command by Plo Koon came to aid Ahsoka and her master.Ahsoka and Anakin able to get inside the Zygerrian Labor Processing Hub.Ahsoka went to help her people but when she get inside there were no ways to escaped.Ahsoka contacted Admiral Coburn to get the ship to rescue her and the Togrutas.Later the ship arrived with Wolfpack command by clone commander Wolffe.Then they help Togrutas out from the Hub and later the Hub was destroyed.When Republic cruiser arrived on Kiros and the Togrutas prepared to return to their home, Governor Roshti thanked the Jedi for their help and Skywalker told him that Ahsoka was the real hero and that he saved a population of Kiros with her creativity. Roshti agreed and spoke with Ahsoka privately, telling her that he still felt sad as he knew that his people would never recover from the horror of the processing facility, but that all she done for her people was a great deed as well, and Kiros would join the Republic. A Friend In Need Padmé Amidala, accompanied by Ahsoka later Lux Bonteri arrive he shout out that Count Dooku murder Her mother. The Separatist take him to their ship. Ahsoka follow the Droids. Count Dooku ordered the droids to kill Lux,Ahsoka come inside and get him to the ship and went to Coruscant,However Lux told Ahsoka that he made a contacted with a group on Carlac. Ahsoka declined but Lux shock her and travel to Carlac. Ahsoka wake up and see that she at the surface of Carlac, Lux was outside she went to him. Later, Death Watch arrived with Bo-Katan and got Lux and Ahsoka to their camp. Death Watch, with Ahsoka and Lux, traveled to the Ming Po village. Pre Vizsla gave Tryla, a captured citizen, to the villagers, then killed her. Ahsoka revealed herself as a Jedi and attacked the Death Watch, only to be captured. Back at their camp, Vizsla prepared to execute Ahsoka. Fortunately for her, R2-D2 arrived and gave her her lightsbers, making Pre Vizsla want to duel with her. He pushed her outside and followed Ahsoka, but was attacked by some droids that R2 had fixed. Ahsoka managed to escape, but Pre Vizsla ordered Bo-Katan to chase Ahsoka and Lux. However, Ahsoka managed to get to the ship and escaped from the planet. On the ship, Lux want to follow on his path so he left on escape pod and promised with Ahsoka that one day, they would meet again. Deception Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano were walking through the nightly street on Coruscant when a sniper opened fire at the Jedi. Ahsoka and other dodged the attack and were unhurt. Ahsoka chased the sniper on the ground, while Anakin and Obi-wan follow a sniper on the buildings. After they chased him and almost caught him, Obi-Wan got shot by the person. He felt down off of the building by Ahsoka. After the sniper escaped, Anakin came back to check on Obi-Wan, but Ahsoka's expression showed that Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead. Once they believed that Obi-Wan had died, Ahsoka and Anakin pursued Rako Hardeen, which was actually Obi-Wan in disguise. Finally they tracked him down and arrested him. Friend and Enemies On Coruscant, Palpatine sent Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka to Nal Hutta to kill Rako Hardeen. The two Jedi learned that their ship was at Orondia, and after they quarry, they prepare to leave. Anakin decided to go for their ship, leaving Ahsoka to pilot the ship. Both ship crashed, and Ahsoka was knocked out for a while. Meanwhile, Anakin fought the bounty hunters. While Anakin was knocked out by the disguised Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rako Hardeen, Cad Bane prepared to kill Anakin. Luckily, Ahsoka arrived and she protected her master from the hunters. The bounty hunters escaped and Anakin awoke. He told Ahsoka that Obi-wan was still alive, so Master Yoda and Mace Windu told Ahsoka and Anakin the truth. Crisis on Naboo In the Jedi Temple communication center, the Jedi Council, alongside with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka, discussed the security for Palpatine's visit on Naboo for the Festival of Light. Anakin proved confident and determined to see the mission done – but perhaps a little too much, earning him concerned glances from Windu, Yoda, and Ahsoka. When Ahsoka and the others arrive at Naboo, they were greeted by Queen Neeyutnee and Padmé Amidala. On that evening, their Senate guests gather at the Royal Palace to perform the initiation of the festival, with Bane infiltrating the crowd holographically, disguised as a Neimoidian. However, when Dooku’s operation commenced and Derrown prepared to disable the deflector shield generator, Obi-Wan gave a warning to Windu, but he and Anakin were unable to prevent the shield’s deactivation or Derrown’s escape. Ahsoka helped the queen and the others escape. Later on, Obi-Wan attempted to prevent the Derrown, disabling his jetpack, but his blaster packs had only one shot. The Chancellor was knocked out by the shield generator’s explosion, and amidst the resulting confusion, Embo and Twazzi made Palpatine look like a fallen Senate Guard with a holographic matrix while Twazzi took on the Chancellor’s appearance. Anakin and Windu intercepted the two and fell for the ruse, while Bane and Eval make their escape with the unconscious Chancellor. As the only one closest to the kidnappers, Obi-Wan commandeered a speeder and followed Bane and Eval to the rendezvous point, where their escape ship was waiting. Count Dooku was supposedly arranged to meet the two, but when Eval and Bane got there, he was nowhere to be found. When Obi-Wan arrived, he claimed custody of the Chancellor at gunpoint, triggering a vicious fight against Bane. Obi-Wan eventually overpowered the two criminals and handed them over to the authorities, who just arrived, along with Anakin and Windu. When his true name was revealed by Windu, Bane swore bitter revenge against the Jedi. Brothers Savage Opress was still on the quest for his long-lost brother, Darth Maul, which he was sent on by Mother Talzin. Gradually, as each day went on, he became stronger and more uncontrollable. As a result, Count Dooku informed General Grievous of Opress' growing power, while Asajj Ventress and Anakin Skywalker sensed something was amiss, concerning both of their respective companions, Latts Razzi and Ahsoka Tano. The Clone Wars: Season 5 It has been confirmed that Ahsoka will be on Clone Wars : Season 5 Personality and traits While Tano's Jedi training was meant to bring out the good side of her personality, she was also plagued by several more aggressive tendencies. When in combat, she displayed determination to win, similar to her master's disposition, as she would also occasionally sulk when things didn't go her way.She often talked down to others in battle, behaving as if she was superior to them, mirroring the attitude of her master. That extended to her behavior towards enemies, as she often came up with degrading pet names for them, such as referring to the IG-100 MagnaGuards as "stick-tinnies" and even calling Asajj Ventress a "hairless harpy" and dismissing Grievous as "just another tinny".She was known to be quite aggressive in her postures and actions; willing to use terror and threats as a means to get information. Even though Tano obviously did not intend to follow through with any of these threats, her behavior caused concern on the part of the venerable Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, who felt Tano's actions were not in accordance with the Jedi way. Appearance Ahsoka had light blue eyes, dark orange skin and brownish-gray lips. Her lekku were white with blue stripes. She originally wore a maroon tube top and mini skirt with white tights and combat boots. She only wielded one lightsaber then and still wore her Togruta Shash and padawan braid. Later in the war, she wore a burgundy top with a decorative hole in the front and the back out, dark grey leggings with diamonds cut in the sides, crossed belts, gauntlets, three armbands on each arm and different combat boots. Ahsoka also wielded a yellowish-green shoto (short lightsaber) in addition to her regular one; a result of her master giving her training in Niman and Jar'Kai. Skills Ahsoka was skilled a skilled warrior with considerable lightsaber skills especially for an individual of such a relatively young age. Tano was known to utilize a Shien style reverse grip but over time would transition into Niman, Ataru and Djem So which she learned from her master. More recently she has seen using the dual blade fighting style Jar'Kai adopting a yellow-green colored shoto. In addition to saber combat Tano had a great deal of martial arts training in field of unarmed combat, her hits were always precise, and often lethal, and was excellent at hand to hand fighting; she was never defeated in hand to hand combat, killed three Trandoshanns in close combat, and matched Bo-Katan, the female Mandalorian warrior. Ahsoka also possessed a strong connection to the Force and often used the Force push ability, as shown when Ahsoka used this skill to save the lives Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and Lux Bonteri. She also had experience with force grip, and had a strong force sense ability. Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Junior Novelization) (First appearance) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic *Rising Malevolence *Shadow of Malevolence *Destroy Malevolence *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *Dooku Captured *Jedi Crash *Defenders of Peace *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Storm Over Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Lightsaber Lost *Bounty Hunters *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *Sphere of Influence *The Academy *Assassin *Heroes on Both Sides *Overlords *Altar of Mortis *Ghosts of Mortis *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Wookiee Hunt *Water War *Gungan Attack *Prisoners *Darkness On Umbara (Appears in flashback) *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape From Kadavo *A Friend in Need *Deception *Friends and Enemies *Crisis on Naboo *Brothers *The Clone Wars Season 5 Facts *Dave Filoni has thought up of eight possible outcomes for what happens to Ahsoka near the end of the Clone Wars. *Her current costume first debuted in the Season 3, Heroes on Both Sides. *Her skin is now more a more toned down shade of orange than originally. *Her shoto (short lightsaber) has more yellow in it than her main one. *George Lucas originally requested a more revealing outfit for Ahsoka. *She is voiced by Ashley Eckstein *When believed that Obi-Wan Kenobi had died, she began to cry making her, Satine Kryze, Numa and Waxer the only four characters to shed tears in the series. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters Category:Togruta Category:Padawan Category:Force Users